1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand device or emplacement for a mine, especially for an air-deployable mine which is equipped with a search head, and which includes supporting legs articulated to the housing of the mine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, air-deployable mines of the type which is under consideration herein has become known from the disclosure of British Patent No. 1,394,425, assigned to the common assignee of this application. With respect to this mine, there is preferably contemplated a lurking remote-action mine which is equipped with an active component including a seeker head, as is described in Laid-Open British Patent Appln. No. 2,174,782, also assigned to the present assignee with reference to the submunition equipped with search heads, of the type identified as HABICHT or SADARM. A mine of that type is deployed through the intermediary of a carrier over the intended blockaded region, and at that location set down softly with the use of a parachute. A proximity sensor activates a starting device, such as a small propulsion mechanism, in order to be able to deploy the active component of the mine which is equipped with the warhead, search head-sensor elements and the descent-braking parachute, into the airspace above the blockaded region, when a target object which is to be attacked approaches, on the ground or closely above the ground, to the position of the mine. Subsequently, there is carried out an attack against the target object by a projectile-forming charge when the search head-sensor determines the passing over of the target object through the axis of effectiveness of the active member.
Whereas for the technology of the search head-active member there has already been obtained the proof of operational dependability, problems can be encountered with respect to the utilization of a mine incorporating such an active member, in that the starting or launch housing pursuant to randomly encountered conditions on the ground, and thereby as a rule, may not be vertically oriented; with the consequence, that the approach of the target object leads to the starting of the active member into a sideways offset airspace, from which this target object can no longer be attacked with a sufficient expectation of success.